bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Felneus
Felneus Skill 'Ares' Excelsior (Huge boost in BB gauge fill rate) 'Burst 'Riptide (8 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 8 BC) 'Brave Burst Flood Noir (10 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies & boost to BC drop rate for 3 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 10 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Odd to see Felneus get a Unit Spotlight? I'm sure you didn't see that coming. Back in the day, Felneus used to be one of the best units in the game. He was often used as a Leader because he had the best BB fill rate Leader Skill in the game. He was the one who started Ares' Excelsior. Everyone wanted him and everyone wanted to use him along with four Kikuris, four Serins, four Sefia, four Cayena, you name it. He was the meta back in that day. Felneus was one of my favorite units of all time and he still is. Seeing that Altri is getting a future 7* form, it gives me a lot of hope that Felneus will get a 7* form soon. He might be outdated as a 6*, but don't forget the awesome memories we had with Felneus back when he was a must-have unit. If you're playing Brave Frontier Europe, Felneus will stick to you for a very long time. I knew Felneus stuck to me for most of 2014 and it was a blast. Oh, Felneus! Bring us the light and give us your 7* form soon! Leader Skill Score: 9/10 Felneus started this trend and the units that have succeeded him never failed to impress him. Felneus provides a 50% boost to BB fill rate. This is currently the best in the game. This means that for every BC a unit obtains, that unit will fill the BB gauge by 1.5 BC. This helps drive your squad's BB gauge momentum as it becomes a lot easier for your units to get BB/SBB while under this Leader Skill. Brave Burst Score: 4/10 This BB has a horrendous damage modifier. 190%? This is not even good to start off with. On top of that, this BB has a Drop Check of 8 BC. What is this? This barely produces any BC at all. With the disgusting cherry on top, Felneus's BB doesn't have any additional effects. You won't be making much out of this BB. Super Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Felneus utilizes a 350% damage modifier. Like his BB, this damage modifier is very weak. Along with that, Felneus only has a Drop Check of 12 BC on his SBB. This is also horrendous. However, Felneus's BC drop rate buff is the second highest in the game, only to be beaten by Feeva and Sefia. This works very well with his Leader Skill as you will be producing more BC to help fill your BB gauges a lot faster. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 7/10 Felneus easily became one of the best Leaders to use in Arena when he first came out and it doesn't hurt to use him even today. Felneus has a Drop Check of 24 BC on his normal attack, which is very good, especially in conjunction with his Leader Skill. However, you have to hope that his BB/SBB kills all of your opponent's units as the Drop Checks and damge outputs on his BB and SBB are very low. With Felneus's low stats, it will be hard for him to deal a lot of damage and survive the first turn. Survivability is your friend for Felneus so it's highly suggested that you equip high stat-boosting spheres on him. Stats Score: 5/10 Even though Felneus is long outdated, there is no excuse to explain how low his stats are. His Lord stats don't even come close to 2,000 points for each stat and 6,000 for his HP. Felneus dies too easily and deals very little damage compared to the recent units we have in this metagame. In terms of typing, my type preference for Felneus is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 6/10 Unlike other Ares' Excelsior Leaders, Felneus is one of the low-tiered units due to his outdated abilities. His low stats and his low damage modifiers bring him low damage outputs and low survivability. With those aspects, Felneus deals very little damage and he dies very easily. That's why Felneus does not live up to the current metagame... yet. Don't lose hope! Felneus could get a 7* form! Conclusion Total Score: 6.3/10 If Altri can get a 7* form, then Felneus can definitely get one too! If he does get one, I wonder how good he will be. If Sefia and Kikuri went from low-tier to high-tier with their 7* evolutions, it wouldn't surprise me to see Felneus become top-tier with his 7* evolution. Would you like to see Felneus get a 7* form? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Felneus! Did you miss Felneus Frontier? If you voted "Yes!", why would you want to see Felneus as a 7*? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Cataclysm Empress Feeva *Angelic Blades Sefia *Demonic Idol Kikuri *Sylvan Excalibur Quaid Category:Blog posts